


Mal-Media

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Newspapers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil War spoilers.</p>
<p>The media raises questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal-Media

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyblueglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Working Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949756) by [babyblueglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses). 



* * *

Steve sighed while folding the newspaper. The article had hit him harder than he was willing to admit.

He’d never understand how the media came up with these ideas.

After everything why would he ever be part of Hydra?

It was ridiculous, but parts of the article stuck in his head.

_What would you do for your best friend?_

_Hydra: a small faction that believed they could make decisions for the world._

_Steve Rogers: a man that believes he can make decisions for the world._

_Rogers overthrew the previous Hydra regime. It wouldn’t be the first time that the ‘hero’ took the villain’s place._

_Pierce is dead. All hail Rogers?_

There were other articles over the past few weeks that he couldn’t forget either.

_Terrorism takes on a new face in the form of the Avengers. Outside the control of the US government and the UN, this small group strikes randomly across the globe. Their motives are unknown and the death toll is rising._

_Their motley crew includes: a magic wielding terrorist, an AWOL super-soldier, a hacker, a former soldier, a Soviet Era assassin, an assassin for hire, and a former Hydra assassin._

_A prison break from a facility known as the Raft raises questions on the effectiveness of incarcerating super-humans. Is the death penalty the solution?_

Steve knew there was no use in trying to change their minds. He’d just stay the course until the world was finally safe and understood what he was trying to accomplish.   


End file.
